Reunion
by SlushieSushi
Summary: Penny and Sherman are 6th graders, Since they are grade six, they need to go to highschool, If Penny has to leave because of personal reasons. Eventually she came back, so what happens now? The Prolouge is set after 5 years after the WABAC incident and so on and forth.
1. Prolouge

Hello, **so I'm a huge fan of movie, so this will be little angsty...**

* * *

Two sixth graders were sitting on a bench, their respective parents were talking about their plans on the other side of the park. These youngsters were Sherman Peabody, the batch's valedictorian, possibly the smartest kid in the whole school, beside him was his best friend for 5 years, Penny Peterson. They use to hate each at first grade, but after the WABAC incident, they became fast friends.

Sherman grew to be a handsome, tall pre-teen but he still have the goofy personality everyone loves and still wears the round glasses and red braces that brings out his bright and intelligent amber eyes, while Penny matured into a petite and beautiful girl, her cerulean blue eyes turns into another and more vibrant shade of cerulean, she grew into a 5'6 feet, her light blonde hair adorns her head up to her waist. The two were talking about random things.

"Hey, Penny what high school are you attending, mine would be still be on Susan B. Anthony. I would hate to leave that school, though I planned to attend Harvard and then a year at Pomona or William university in college, as a scholar. So how about yours, Penny?" Sherman asked "That is why I am here, Sher..man. I have to te-ll you some...thing" Penny's voice broke at the end, Sherman curious just gave her a look to signaled for her to continue "I'm leaving" then Penny sobbed, her pretty face buried into her hands. Sherman froze, his bestfriend was leaving. Penny was leaving, his world just shatterred just like that.

Penny cried and cried, then she felt two slim and lean arms enveloped her in a broken hug, she felt tear drops upon her blonde hair. Then she realized that Sherman is also crying uncontrollably. The two best friends stayed like that. Some time later Penny looked up, her eyes puffy from all the crying. She was shocked Sherman looked so broken, she only saw that emotion, when Mr. Peabody died during the WABAC, during the Trojan war...but he did not really 'die', he still alive to this very day.

Sherman asked in a hoarse voice "Why", "Sherman, my dad was assigned to another branch by his boss, and we will be moving into Canada" Penny voiced out in a very broken whisper. "will you comeback?" Sherman asked while wiping his stray and salty tears with his arm, "I will comeback, I promise." Penny promised.

"One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! H** **ello!, thanks to _Super-Spyro2015 and 864_ for favoring and follow the story, thanks again! I do not own _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ only the minor OCs and the plot, and I will be updating my story, _'The ballroom dance'_  
**

* * *

 _After 10_ _years (From prologue):_

"Mr. Sherman Isaac Peabody, please take your seat" Mr. Nestor Nathaniel Watson (not the true owner and head, I guess) , the head of the National Academy of Science, owner of Watsons Personal Care Stores, the biggest and largest health care and beauty care in Asia, and the great-great-great grandson of Thomas Boswell Watson the founder of Watsons.

A very handsome man with neatly combed red hair, red ultra-light half frame glasses, and very intelligent bright amber eyes with a tall lean frame to match, took his seat on the council. This was Sherman Peabody, he was once a little child who almost ripped the space time continuum, anyway he was called for his counsel in NAS, he solved and invented some world problems and revolutionary creations in all time. He was a prodigy, very much like his father, Mr. Peabody.

* * *

"Mr. Peabody, I'm home" Sherman called out his father, as he entered the penthouse.

"Sherman? Can you get the monkey wrench please? It is below the shelf of were I keep the tools." the prodigy dog called from his infamous lab

"Yes Mr. Peabody"

"Oh, hello Sherman, how was the council?" the prodigy asked as his son entered the lab

"It's alright, we discussed on the Parapsyschology theory, which William James theorized, involves some telepathy and paranormal activities. For my opinion I think that superstition is based on your emotional and belief aspects." Sherman answered and concluded, with a thoughtful expression dawned his face.

"I was thinking the same thing, Shermanus" Mr. Peabody replied jokingly

"Are still not over that occurrence when you and Pen..." Sherman could not bring himself to utter her lovely name, he was not seeing anybody or he willl not, until Penny returns to New York.

* * *

A gorgeous young woman of 22, stepped out of the New York taxi cab, she smiled and inhaled the mid- winter breeze, the slight wind playing with her silky long blonde hair. Her vibrant cerulean eyes glinted with excitement, she scanned the area as if she is trying to find somebody, but that has to wait, she'll need hot steaming coffee to warm her up. She walked down the FDR drive, near the Brooklyn bridge, she turns east to Broad street, she walked dead straight ahead, passing by Pearl street and the Marketfield street.

As she went nearer to the another part of the street, she pulled her scarf and coat tighter as the temperature drops a little, the street was busy with people trying to go to work and children clinging to their parents, also with the noisy vehicles and cars honking like there was no tomorrow.

Then she spotted a familiar kind of red hair, a fiery one to be exact, very few people has that hair. She slowed her pace and watched as the handsome young man walked out of the local prestige school, he was wearing a black cardigan over a white formal polo and a neat black tie, and skinny maroon pants with black loafers, he was wearing a brown leather messenger bag.

She rubbed her eyes imaging if that was her best friend she saw, but she just shrugged it off, then went in of the famed coffee shop.

* * *

"Hello Ma'am, may I take your order please?" the kind looking cashier asked politely

"Yes, I would like have a Cappuccino with extra whip cream, and one order of your famed ginger breads, and also make the Cappuccino extra hot" the woman smile kindly.

"That would be 3.25 dollars" the cashier stated, the woman dig into her wallet and brought out 5 dollars

"Keep the change"

" Thank you, ma'am?" the cashier questioned

"Penny, Penny Peterson"

* * *

" Mr. Peabody, can I go for a short walk, just around the block." Sherman asked

" Yes most certainly, Sherman. Please be back before lunch." Mr. Peabody chided, with a neutral expression painted on his doggy face

"I will" Sherman replied, rolling his amber eyes and a smirk painted on his face.

* * *

 **sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm really busy, imagine an accelerated freshman, who is the president of their class, balancing between studies and my disrespectful idiotic classmates, that's me. till next time, as you will read my other stories, my goal for each chappy is 1000 and above words, but I'm lazy, and I'm stress out so bear with me.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**hello everyone :D unfortunately, I do not own the movie...**

* * *

Sherman walked through the streets of New York, kicking occasionally the leaves for fun, a smile gracing his face, he passed by the local coffee shop, he went in through the door and went straight to the cashier, he ordered a hot latte and a pretzel, he caught a glance of blond haired woman slouching on her chair browsing her phone, and decided to sit within the proximity of the area. He spotted a empty chair directly behind were the women's back was facing.

Slowly munching his pretzels, savoring the sweet-salty flavor, whilst sipping his hot latte, he brought out his phone, and started to the screen several times to make a call to Mr. Watsons about his latest ideas.

* * *

Penny bored, browsing through her facebook profile, she felt someone sit behind her, she shrugged it off and just ignore the _stranger_ behind her, she ate the last remnants of the gingerbread cookies, and sipped the last amounts of coffee, she quickly went out of the shop and proceeded to the park, where she would go relax or she would go to the library and then find her long _lost_ bestfriend.

Penny walked through the bustling streets of broadway. Sighing in annoyance of everytime someone cuts her path, _that's just so rude_ Penny thought as a 'bitchy' woman carrying her Louie Vitton handbag with her designer fur coat drapping around her shoulders. She bring out her IPhone 7S **(Lol)** and started to chatter away... But one word caught Penny's ears was ' _Sherman Peabody'_ she went excited and decided well to go to the world famous pent house.

OOOOooo

"Hello, Is anyone here?" Penny scanned the proximity with cerulean eyes, she was bout to leave, then she heard a muffled loud grumbling from the kitchen saying "I really hope that it is not one of the fan girls of Sherman, sheesh that boy has turned to a hearthrob." When the owner of the voice turns around the corner. Penny squealed in excitement as the white beagle appeared.

"Mr. Peabody?"

"Penny?"

realization dawn to each of the two

"Mr Peabody!" Penny squealed in excitement

"Penny!" the prodigy dog barked happily

"So How you've been, Penny?" Mr. Peabody questioned as he accommodated his guest, one of the most few did not mind or annoyed, after all she and Sherman were inseparable. As he guided the woman to the couch and fetched some four seasons juice made.

"Oh, I'm fine, I studied architecture and graduated in Summa Cum Laude" Penny feeling proud as she can be.

"I'm happy and proud of you, Penny. Say how's your parents?" the white beagle asked as he bring in a tray of glasses filled with the delicious juice.

"They have grown into a famous company in Canada, but good news they will be coming here within the month" Penny smiled graciously as she accepted the juice

"That's good to hear, I missed Paul' arrogance and Patty's kindness" Mr. Peabody quite excited with meeting his longtime friends.

"How about a call" Mr Peabody grinned slyly.

* * *

"Hello" Sherman answered the call as he walked towards the park to relax.

"Hey, Sherman. I need you go to home right now, we have a visitor." Mr. Peabody calmly tell his son with hint of excitement.

"Oh no it better be not one of those pesky girls who consider me as some A list superstar." Sherman rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 **stay tuned till next time we meet. and please review, tell me your thoughts...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello ,its me! I was wondering if your going to hate me for this... In addition, I was slow because I have many projects and things to do, also our school's fair is within this week so, since I am in charge with my class, so yeah busy and it's my birthday on last Wednesday yehey!... Also thanks to jake. tiberlake _864_ for being a consistent reviewer, and also _camilapia_ and _TheLordismyGod_ welcome to the story!**

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Sherman" Mrs. Erin, another member of the council, which specializes the lithosphere and it's layers of the earth, simply known as the soil or land, the crust, the mantle etc.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Erin, such a fine day it is." Sherman commented as he passed by the land expert.

Sherman listed the possibilities of why Mr. Peabody call him back home even though he called him, knew that he was going to return by 3:00 pm, which the time on the present is still 1:37pm.

Sherman hummed a lively tune under his breath, while sadly watched a young couple being kissing sweetly, looking as they have not seen each other in a millennia. He often wonder about if him and Penny will meet again, will they be like that young couple or he will mope and regret that he did not ask Penny out for the rest of his life... well so many _if's._ Little did he know that it was all going to change after 3 days...

* * *

"Hey mom, Yeah? Oh, I will do not worry, Do I have to?" Penny answered her phone, she whined a little. Then she put down the cellular phone down to her knees. She rose up swiftly and turned to face Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, I got to go, Daddy had to had me to design the arch way to his new nature reserve" Penny squeezed her fingers nervously and sadly.

"Oh, I see. Well charity work gonna be done so, I'll see you in?" Mr. Peabody inquired.

"Umm, I'll be back in the next three days." Penny sighed wearily. She was excited to finally meet and reunite Sherman, and well their reunion was delayed by her overprotective but caring father

"I gotta go, got to catch the next first flight to Canada, Ottawa, just don't tell Sherman, I want to keep it as a surprise." Ms. Peterson said giddily

"I promise not to tell Sherman of this." the white beagle promised

* * *

Sherman hummed a tune while walking in to the building of their 5 star apartment complex.

Along the way, while taking an escalator, going up , _obviously._ He caught a sight of pale golden tresses, it remind him of Penny and that woman from the local café.

OOOOoooooo

Sherman turned the knob of the door and went in silently. He took off his tie and clothes, and changed into an ordinary t-shirt with the words, _'they say I am a genius and its true'_ and a pair of jersey shorts, and settled down at his favorite comfy armchair and started to read a book.

* * *

Penny sighed contently as she sip her white coffee slowly and arched her back against the chair out of weariness. It is 5:03 in the morning and she was drawing the blueprints all night an effort to So she can go and go back to New York as soon as possible... She drew a curve and made a mistake, she sighed in frustration and erased it, and a mistake and the erased again and again and again.

After the 13th mistake, she had enough and went to get her cloak and went outside to take a walk, around the peaceful city of Ottawa, Canada. she passed by Mr. Reginald "Reggie" Mantle and his wife Elizabeth Mantle who were cuddled on their front porch sipping coffee, she waved to them, in response she got 2 warm smiles. She continues to walk down the path.

* * *

 **Hello, guys, ummm yeah and I like coffee... heheheh.. Till next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sherman woke up to the shinning sunlight on his face. He groggily sat up straight, his red locks slightly fuzzed, rubbing his warm and intelligent cocoa eyes. He got up and showered, he changed into Khaki pants and a navy blue and white sweater and casual black converse sneakers went out of his room, still yawning from being deprived from sleep to early. He walked down to the railed stairs, slowly.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody." He greeted his fatherly figure.

"Well, good morning Sherman, I trust you slept well?" the white beagle asked while fixing himself a strong cup of black coffee.

Sherman nodded and helped himself to a stack of pancakes, eating enthusiastically, tasting and feeling the smooth texture and well blended flavors.

"Sherman, are free today?" Mr. Peabody, pretending to look away to the marble counter where his coffee's whiff of steam blew to his face, to hide the excited and mischievous gleam unto his eyes.

"Umm yes, I guess." Sherman shrugged.

"Well then, accompany me to the airport, I'll have my old friends, on their way here. If you will?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Do they have a daughter or a girl with them, cause I will drooled over like I am some piece of candy and be sick with their 'googly googly' eyes, then I'm not going." Sherman said in a disgusted tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sherman." the dog chided with a disapproving hint in his voice. "You are never going to get a girl with that attitude." the beagle said in a much lighter tone.

"Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said exasperatedly with a small secretive smile on his face. He followed his parent out of the room and into the elevator.

"And besides, you are going to be happy when you see whose the girl." the prodigy betted calmly. Sherman a 'yeah right' expression donned on his face his hands still crossed on his chest with a stubborn jaw set.

"Oh Sherman, you have no idea." Mr. Peabody murmured as he walked out of the room

* * *

Penny was bouncing up and down in her seat, with her mom, Patty and her dad, Paul beside her. Patty was reading her book quietly, ever so often glancing at her family, while Paul... well... was not feeling well, he was clutching the vomit bag close to his face.

"Penny dear, please stop bouncing, you might make a hole on the seat." Patty chided with a raised eyebrow. Penny stopped, obeying her mother. "and Paul, sweetheart? You should have not ate that burrito and beans before the flight, look at you now."

Paul rolled his eyes and immediately regretted it by the glare of his wife and the churning of his stomach, deciding best to just comply to the demand.

"Yes dear." Paul said miserably.

"Good."

* * *

 **Sorry I did not updated soon, life happened and I got into every writer's nightmare, WRITERS BLOCK *plays dramatic music* LOL. Anyway the next chapter would be the last one, I think...**

 **And thank you for the nice reviews and favors and followers. That keeps me going, so like I said please share your opinions about the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Not one white faced beagle .-.**


	6. author's note

**Author's note:.**

 **.**

 **hello guys, I will be deleting this story on April 30, 2016. *dodges the tomato thrown by some random guy* Wait! But I have a new story which has more chapters and many more words, and better this is based on the plot bunny of reunion or the story you are reading now. I would need a beta on the story (anyone?) I will try to update the new story regularly. So check it out now, Chapter 1 is out now!**

 **BYE BYE thanks for reading this and please check the story out!**


	7. Another author's note

**Author's note:**

 **Hey, again reader. Well if you are thinking _'what I am here, since when I will be deleting this story today'_ well guys, TexasBornMind76 convinced me not to delete this story, for you to see my progress of writing skills, and, well that's all I got.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do not forget to check out the revised version of this story, entitled 'Stay' and bye!**


End file.
